


Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was an innocent little manip and my mind veered sharply sideways. As it is wont to do, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

**Title:** Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Genre:** slash, kink  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 818  
 **Warnings:** Language, sex and far too many calories **  
Spoilers:** None  
 **Disclaimers:** Owning nothing, will return them a little roughed up, a little the worse for wear. Title, lj cut text and quotes from Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar On Me  
 **Summary:** Once there was an innocent little manip and my mind veered sharply sideways. As it is wont to do, actually.  
A little pwp to complement the lovely [](http://aic67.livejournal.com/profile)[**aic67**](http://aic67.livejournal.com/)  ’s awesome chocolate salty ballsy manip.

  
_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

Danny was gasping with pain. It was torture and the man was way too good at it.  
How many hours had it lasted now? Three, four? Danny had lost track of time completely.

Hot drops landed on Danny’s hip bone, leading towards Danny’s aching cock in a dotted line. The chocolate was just a little too hot for comfort and there was no telling when the next drop would fall. Each drop came as a surprise in the black, velvety darkness behind his blindfold.  
He knew what was going to come next and he groaned in apprehension. Or was it anticipation? After hours of this, Danny wasn’t sure which anymore.  
All he knew was that he needed to come, had needed to come the entire time, but his tormentor had seen to it that he wouldn’t.

Danny’s hips started to buck; he just couldn’t hold them still anymore. The devil was stalling, making him wait. He was so fiendishly good at this.  
“I told you to keep perfectly still, Danny, didn’t I?”

The voice was silky, but the hint of steel in it was plainly audible. Danny started to shiver violently. There would be punishment for his lack of proper obedience, for his lack of control. If not now, then some other night, when he least expected it. That blasted man NEVER forgot.

Steve started this round with a kiss right above Danny’s hip bone.  
He sucked some of the sensitized skin into his mouth and bit down, suckling on the bite mark until he was sure there would be a mark in the morning. Steve loved to mark Danny as his at night, while keeping it friendly and professional during the daytime. And the man always found a way to touch the exact spot in plain sight, making Danny helplessly hard in the most awkward moments.  
When Steve was satisfied with the mark, he proceeded to slowly lick the chocolate off Danny’s skin, drop by drop.

Danny was startled when he suddenly felt Steve’s hand on the blindfold.  
“I want you to see me,” Steve purred as he lifted the edge of the blindfold just enough so Danny could peek out.

Danny moaned. There was melted chocolate all over Steve.  
On his lips, down his chin, on his hands, his arms, his torso. He looked like you could sell megatons of chocolate to single women all over the world by just posting a photo of this. Screw single women, make that ALL heterosexual women and ALL gay men. Steve McGarrett, poster boy for hot chocolate and all out sexy thing.  
If Danny hadn’t been in excruciating discomfort from his erection already, he would be now.

With an unreadable expression, Steve leaned forward and slid the blindfold back down. Danny tried to hear something, anything, but the room was perfectly quiet for a moment. Then the mattress creaked and dipped under Steve’s weight.  
Something warm and sticky was being rubbed on Danny’s dick. He moaned loudly, knowing what was to come next.

“What have I asked of you tonight, Danny?”  
With something that was not quite a sob just yet, Danny replied: “Not to come until you allow it, Steven.”  
“And don’t you forget it, New Jersey,” Steve replied, his voice far too calm and detached for the situation they were in.  
Ninja//BDSM//SEAL. Goddammit.

Then the licking began again and Danny lost the ability to form actual words. He didn’t even recognize his own voice anymore; those hoarse, needy sounds could not seriously be coming from his lips, could they? With an almost obscene slurping noise, Steve swallowed Danny’s cock, briefly sucked and licked the rest of the chocolate off and then drew back.

“You may come now,” that damned silky voice said, with a whiplash of command wrapped inside that silk.  
The bottom fell out of Danny’s world as he came in long, hot spurts, yelling all the way.  
A crisp “fuck” told him that he wasn’t coming alone and the thought of McGarrett coming from just watching him come milked a few more spurts from him when he had thought he was done.

“You’re such a good boy, Danno. Such a good boy.”  
Long, strong arms snaked around him, removing the blindfold and untying the ropes that had held him in place a lot less than the voice had.  
Lips danced over his neck until they found the sensitive spot below the jaw, pressing a kiss there, licking at it.

Danny didn’t know what was better.  
The no holds barred sex he had with Steve, or the moments after, when he felt as if there was more to it than just the sex. When he felt happy for a moment, until Steve retreated behind those damned barriers again, whatever they were.  
One of these days, he’d have to try to tear them down, but not tonight.

Tonight, he just sighed contentedly and enjoyed it while it lasted.  
  



End file.
